Inume: Kagomes daughter, Nikoku: narakus son
by Renesmee Carlie Cullen Girl
Summary: what happens when it has been 20 years since Kagome found Inuyasha pinned to the tree well they have a daughter and Naraku has a son.there is also another jewel even more powerful than the sacred jewel inside Inume and Nikoku wants it?what will inuyasha d


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. *yet* anyways I **tought

**You guys might need this information.**

**Inuyasha's Daughter **

**Name: Inume **

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Black (somtimes looks Purple)**

**Eyes: Yellow (Like her dad)**

**Type: Half-Demon **

**Weapon: Tetsuya**

**Attacks: Wind Scar, Backflash Wind, Trinity Slash **

**Parent's: Inuyash and Kagome**

**Inume's Pet**

**Name: Joy**

**Fur: Black w/sliver markings**

**Type: Baby Fox Demon like Kirara**

**Attacks: Fire Paw, Fire Spin, Rain of Light **

**History: Kirara's baby given to Inume as a present on her second birthday.**

**Inume's Best Friend/Partner's**

**Name:Shippo (Yes it's shippo but now he's all grown up meaning he's in his teens.)**

**Age: 20 **

**Hair: Light Brown**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Discription: Looks taller and more mature, wears the same outfit.**

**Name: Natsume**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Reddish Brown**

**Eyes: Green**

**Occupation: Ninja **

**Weapon: Kantana/Kanui**

**Name: Mikan**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Light Brown**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Occupation: Medicine Girl**

**Weapons: Bow and Arrow**

**Naraku's Son**

**Name: Nikoku**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Purple**

**Type: Half-Demon**

**Weapon's: Death Blade**

**Attack's: Dark Inferno, Death Wind, Devistation**

**Parent's: Naraku and The Evil Witch. **

**Nikoku's Best Firend/Partner**

**Name: Brooklyn**

**Age: 17**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Green**

**Occupation: Womanizer **

**Weapon: Douple-Edged Staff called (Blazing Gig)**

**Attack's: Fire Tornado, Death Claw, Gravity Control**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nikoku's Pov~

The Blood Jewel. A Jewel with immense power far greater then that of the the Sacred Jewel. Believed to be created from the blood of a half-breed by a very powerful demon. Used during the war between the great East and West. The jewel allows any demon great power. Rumored to have disappeared during the war. Claims of such jewels existance has become none but a Legend.....

"That is all the book says father". I said

"That maybe what it says, but it is not what I know". Said Father

"You mean the claims in the holy scriptures are false"? I asked

My father shook his head no. And smirked.

"The info the monks have gathered here at the temple are not false, but inadequate". said Father

"So the Blood Jewel dose exist"? I asked

Father nodded and said "It is hidden in a atleast that's what I have gathered". said Father

"Why would a half-breed have it"? I asked

"You see Nikoku, there is another story behind that jewel". said Father

"What is it"? I asked

"It was created by a great dog demon was one of great power and he to save the power he gave it to someone who no one could touch, until now that is". said Father

"Who was it"? I said

"His unborn granchild". said Father

Now I was confused. "How is that possible"? I asked

"Simple he placed the power on the female which he knew would be the mate to his second born child".He said

"Wait why his second born child's mate"? I asked

"Becuase he was a half-demon" said Father

"But how did he know that girl was to be his sons mate". I asked

"It seems he had somehow found a way to travel to the there he met a young just so happened to be a reincarination of a priestess in our time, who had not so long then placed the power within her, but made it dorment so only the grandchild would be able to weild it".

"Wait father this all sounds don't mean.." I stared

"Yes my son it is is unaware that his child is currently the one who holds the Blood Jewel within it's body. I have no contact with my arch-enemy but it would be a good wake-up call to him to retrieve what should be 't you think my son"? said Father

"Yes Father Let's". I said

With that father created his gas cloud and I exherted my began our journey to the village that holds our prize.

Naraku's Pov~

Just you wait Inuyasha. I will make you pay for what you've done to the help of my son I will kill your child and take the Blood jewel as mine.

With it's power I will kill you and your priestess once and for all. Then I will reign over all.

Nikoku's Pov~

I will kill you Inuyasha and you whole family. I'll make you pay for what you did to my father and my mother.

I will show you no remorse you filthy Half-breed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inume's Pov~

"Come on Inume you can do this".shouted dad at me.

"I'm trying dad"! I screamed back.

I was completely wiped has been training me nonstop. Ever since he heard from Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku that a great evil presence has wouldn't speak anymore in front of me but I know it's somebody from there past.

"Wind Scar"! I suddenly came out of my thoughts to barely dodge my dads wind scar.

"Dad what the hell! That's not nearly killed me there". I screamed.

My heart rate was off the scale.I don't know what's gotten into dad, but if I'm not careful I'll be six feet under soon.

"Your enemies will never give you a to me Inume you have two choices when facing an opponent fight or stratigically no shame in retreating only in foolish battling allowing, your pride to take control of your sense". said my dad

I looked at the man before all the stories I had heard from my mother about my father being a hot head who wouldn't listen, or being to stubborn for his own all seemed to disappear.I guess it was when he used that Jewel when he was young and became a full-deamon.

From all the photos mom has taken of him when they were younger I can see what the years have done to my becoming full-deamon he has gained two red marks on each of his cheeks, he has a half-moon on his like uncle Sesshomaru,and his hair has grown.

Your probably wondering how I know about my he comes by sometimes.I don't know why he and my parents don't see eye to eye, but in his own way he cares for since my birth my uncle Sesshomaru and Jaken have come to visit every shows me love that surprises many espically since I am only a I don't mind I love my uncle he is family and I respect that.

"Amazing Inuyasha.I would never believe such words could escape from your mouth". spoke someone.

I turned and looked behind me.I suddenly laughed and ran to the person."Uncle Miroku"! I said running to the monk.

"Wait Inume no"! But I ignored my dads yells as I jumped into Uncle Miroku's arms and hugged him. I hadn't seen him in 3 years and I missed his funny personality.

I hugged Uncle Miroku when suddenly he fainted. I let go and looked at had a giant bruise growing on the top of his head.

"You pervert!I saw what you were going to do to way!Don't even think about doing that to my daughter". shouted my dad who was now standing next to me with his fists raised.

*Sweatdrop* I completely forgot about Uncle Miroku's perverted behavior.I guess because he never pulled a move on me before.I was to from what I see from my dads anger, he changed his mind about me.

"Come on Inume we're going home". with that said my dad litterly dragged me home.

When we stepped throught the door dad let go of my I was knocked over by loveable pet.

He started licking my face like little meow noises here and there.

"Okay Joy thats enough.I get it you missed I need to get up". I said

"My Inume look how much you have grown in 3 years". I heard someone say.

I looked over at the stove and next to my mom who was cooking something yummy for dinner.I saw Aunt Sango and Kilala.

"Aunt Sango. Kilala your here"! I said running over and hugging then both.

"Yes. Well Miroku and I decided it was a good time to take a break from deamon hunting and come see some old friends". said Auny Sango smiling.

I funny thats Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku were always together yet they never hooked up or gotten married. Sad I would love to see them married.

"Speaking of is he Inume"? asked my mom wondering.

*Sweatdrop*"Ummmm....well....you see mom....it's ...."

"I knocked him out" said my dad bitterly from the wall he was leaning against behind my mom.

"What why would you do that Inuyasha"? shouted my mom angerily.

"I could take a guess" said Aunt Sango bluntly and raising a fist in anger.

"No! He wouldn't.....did he Inuyasha"? asked my mom

My dad Uncle Miroku walked through the door.

I could feel the negative energy grow in the boy this is going to get ugly fast.

Suddenly mom and Aunt Sango got up and walked over to Uncle Miroku. I quietly made my way to my dad and sat next to him just watching curiously as to what's going to happen next.

Both mom and Aunt Sango rolled up the sleeves to their kimono's and in a flash Uncle Miroku was unconscious again on the this time he had three bruises on his head.I could see one of them had hit dads old bruise making it twice as bigger.

They both walked back to the stove and sat my mom turned to me and in her sweet voice said "Dinners ready sweetie".

Yes at times my mom can seem bi-polar but never tell her that unless you want to die from a sacred arrow.

My dad and I looked at each other nervously and made our ways to stove.

"What are we having"? asked my dad looking over my moms shoulder.

"Inume's Sukiyaki". my mom said cheerfuly.

The second Joy heard that he was next to me and we were both jumping up and down excitedly.

This was our favorite dish.I quickly grabbed my bowl full and filled Joy's up as happy ate it making yummm noises here and there.

Once Joy and I were finished we excused ourselves and headed out.I made sure I didn't step on Uncle Miroku's unconscious form when I was for Joy he never really like Uncle Miroku so he just stepped on his head as we were leaving.

*Sigh*"Joy that wasn't very nice".I said

Joy just shrugged.I giggled and picked up my little furry friend.

I walked into the was very busy but I knew no one was pleased with having me there.I had no friends other than of the villagers feared me beacause of my were okay with me for my mother was the village priestess.I lowered my head and solemly walked to the temple that was recently built.I found it to be my only other santuary from all disapproving eyes.

I never had been of the girls hated me when I was boyish teased me and called me boys also made fun of that I have grown into my looks the girls hate me more beacuse I have become beautiful as mom I don't believe I am beautiful, I think I am ugly.I am ugly for I am a half-breed.I am not accpted by either side. I watched as many of the village boys would watch me in I believe it was just beacuse of my ears and tail nothing more.

As I approached the temple I felt an omnious presence approaching.I quickly ran into the temple and went to the roof. I watched through the lookout that was created at the top. I checked for any thing out of the presence I sensed was great.

"Who could be so powerful"? I asked.

Grrrrrr... I looked to my side and saw Joy in his deamon form growling at the sky. I looked in his general direction and gasped. I giant purple cloud was coming towards our village.

I took a closer look at the cloud and jumped out of the watch station and with my demonic speed I ran through the city.

"Everyone get inside quickly!THE VILLAGE IS UNDER ATTACK"!I shouted

Suddenly the people start screaming and running around in ciricles.

This is ridiculous. "Get inside your damn house if you want to live"! I finally shouted.I gave a signal to Joy to spook any noncooperative villagers into their homes.

The people stopped for a sceond and then started running to their houses.

"Inume"! I heard someone shout.

I looked behind me and saw my parents, Aunt Sango, Uncle Miroku, and Kilala approaching.

My mom quickly came up and hugged me."Are you okay"? she asked worriedly.

I nodded in yes. We all looked at the sky it was getting darker.

"Damn that Naraku"! I heard my dad shout.

Who's Naraku?

"He sent his wasp"! shouted Uncle Miroku

"There must be hundreds, even thousands of them". said my mom in a gasp.

" Inume and Joy and take safety in the temple". said my dad

"But Inuyasha..." my mom started

"Now"! finishing my moms eyes where now glowing red his demonic powers were ready".

My mom nodded and grabbed my hand. I shouted for Joy and we all ran into the mom said a quick prayer and sealed us in.

I quicky ran to the watch tower at the top followed by Joy and my mom.

I watched as my dad took out his Sango took out her Hiraikotsu, and Uncle Miroku took off the beads on his hand showing his blackhole.

"Ready guys". my dad shouted

Everyone nodded in agreement.

***

The wasps circled the village and soon everything became dark. Suddenly they all rushed at my dad, Aunt Sango, Uncle Miroku, and Kirara. They started killing the wasp's. But more and more seem to be coming. Suddenly a group of them started charging towards the lookout where Joy, mom, and I were hiding. "Inume get behind me". My mom pushed me behind her and took out her sacred arrows firing them at the wasp's that would vanish like gas. But more seemed to come and attack us. "Inume I will hold them off. I want you to use the secret panel in the back temple and escape. Once you get out there I want you to run. And don't stop until you reach the next town. I have a friend there who will watch you. We will come get you once it's safe". Said my mom, hugging me. "But mom..." I tried to argue. But, my mother shushed me and pushed me on. I quickly, ran to the ladder and headed downstairs. Joy followed me still in demon form. We ran all the way to the secret opening that mom had made in the back of the temple, just in case if a situation like these were to happen. I removed the tarp that covered the opening and ran out into the forest behind. "Come on Joy we have to get out of here". I hated fleeing like this. But everyone was working so hard to stop those bugs. I didn't want to get in the way. Joy and I continued running through the forest. The next village was a long ways away. But it would be a quickly trip with our demonic powers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome's pov~

I lead the bugs away from the temple so Inume could get away. Please be okay dear. I ran up to the group. Inuyasha looked at me and shouted "Kagome. What are you doing here? I thought I said for you to stay with Inume". "You all need me more. I sent Inume to the next village. She'll be safe there". I said As if listening in to our words the wasps stopped in mid-air. "What's going on"? Shouted Miroku "Why did they just stop"? I asked "I don't know. But I'll take care of them right now". Shouted Inuyasha, "Wind scar". Suddenly all the wasp's were slashed into two. "That was strangely easy" Said Miroku. "Too easy" Said Sango It was not like Naraku to send wasps that stop mid-air. Why did he command them to stop? "Hahahahahahaha".suddenly loud maniacal laughter filled the air. "Grr...Show yourself Naraku. Fight me face to face you coward". Shouted Inuyasha

"Oh Inuyasha. I see you have not changed much in mentality. Still as hard-headed as you originally were". Said Naraku "Shut-up. Come on fight me you freak". Shouted Inuyasha, "Oh of course. I will enjoy killing you Inuyasha. You will be happy to see your daughter on the other side with you, once my son is through killing her and taking the jewel within her body". Shouted Naraku in laughter "You bastard. Don't you dare lay a finger on my daughter". shouted Inuyasha "Inuyasha, what jewel is he going on about within Inume".I said worriedly "Oh so you don't know. Simpletons. Your daughter you mutt is the carrier of the legendary blood jewel. The jewel that I will enjoy killing her for". Laughed Naraku "Grrrr! I'll kill you Naraku"! With that Inuyasha charged at Naraku. "Kagome".I turned to Sango."We should go find Inume. Inuyasha can handle him". "Yes. Inume's in trouble". Sango and I on top of Kirara flew through the forest looking for Inume. Why did I let her go out alone?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

Inume's Pov~

"Wow we made it in record time Joy". I said we were finally in the next village where mom said to meet her friend. "Inume is that you". I turned around to see a teenage fox demon. "Uncle Shippo".I shouted running into his arms. "Hey kid what are you doing here"? She said ruffling my hair. "Our village was under attack by wasps. Mom told Joy and me to run here and find you. So you could keep us hidden". "I see. Come on. You two must be exhausted. I'll take you to the hot springs to get cleaned up". Said Uncle Shippo We walked through the village. This seemed to be rather empty. "Uncle Shippo, how come there isn't anybody in the village"? I asked. I knew Joy was uneasy about this as was I. He was in his normal form, but the hair on his back was still standing up. Now I'm thinking this wasn't such a hot idea of moms. "Oh it's nothing they have all taken their afternoon naps, it's a tradition in this village as I found out" comforted Uncle Shippo. Now I knew something was up. I wasn't as dense as people or demons may think. I will have to play along. "That sounds like a very interesting event. Well I'll just take a shower then". I said heading over to one of the springs. "Okay I'll be in my hut" with that Uncle Shippo left.

I started to undress but I knew a pair of eyes were on me. If I am to make it out of here alive I'll need to play dumb. I sat in the spring and Joy happily jumped in after me. I grabbed my pup and looked him in the eyes. I started using the facial language that I had created in case there was a situation that required a matter that needs to be unspoken. Once I had my message across Joy was on alert. Soon a strong demonic presence came forth. Now was our chance. That instant Joy and I jumped in the air. I jumped to a tree to hide my bare self and Joy took flight to get my parents.

I looked down to see Uncle Shippo. I knew that demon was not the Uncle Shippo I remember. That was a disguise. "Very good. You are clever" said the demon clapping. I glared at him. Soon there was a flash and there stood a boy with black hair, purple eyes, and bat wings. His aura was hostile. "I didn't think you'd notice me not being your Uncle. Don't worry the demons we had sent to take care of him on his way here should have killed him by now" he laughed. That jerk. I'll kill him, I'll rip him to pieces. "I can sense you" he laughed. I watched to see what he would do. He walked over to my clothes and picked them up. He smiled and brought it to his nose and smelt it. That pervert I'm going to kill him! Suddenly his head snapped up and he flew to my tree. "Dang-it" I whispered and jumped away just as he swung his sword and slashed the branch in two.

"Miss me" I mocked as I ran across one branch to another. However that angered him more. He raced after me soon every branch I was jumping was being attacked. In a desperate attempt I jumped from the branch and dived right pasted the guy slashing his chest and into the Hot springs. I held my breath as long as I could and waited for him to think I drowned. However suddenly there was a splash in the water. Oh no he didn't! Suddenly I was dragged to the surface with two arms wrapped around my waist. I gasped when I saw that guy holding me, however blood quickly rushed to both of our cheeks when we both noticed we were both naked and holding each other.

"Inume"! I turned to hear my dad's shout. Good job Joy. The guy suddenly pushed me away and said "This isn't over. I'll kill you and get that jewel". With that he took flight and disappeared into the sky.

"Inume" "Inume. Where are you"? Shouted my mother desperately. "I'm over here" I shouted. Just then my parents, Uncle Miroku, Aunt Sango, Kilala, and the real Uncle Shippo appeared. But where is Joy? Everyone saw me in the hot springs and froze. "She looks fine" said Uncle Shippo. "I was attacked but the pervert flew off" I said. "Oh honey is everything okay"? Asked my mom. I nodded "But where is Joy I sent him to get you"? I asked. "We didn't see him. We thought he was with you". Said Dad as I dressed behind a tree. "But I sent him to get you". I said. "Hey look" shouted Uncle Shippo. Suddenly a wasp flew up to me. My dad and the others were ready to kill it when it dropped a message into my hands. Just as it left I grabbed my tetsuya and stabbed it. I never forgive things that harm others. "What does the message say"? Asked my mom. Once I started reading it my heart nearly stopped.

Dog-Girl,

I've captured your mutt. If you want it back come forth to the Lands of Shinigami's or I will stab the mutt and bleed it dry feeding it's innards to one of my minions.

Nikoku

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~~***~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

**TO BE CONTINUED………….**

**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~****

**That's all for now hope u like it please R&R. peace!!!!**


End file.
